freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Nightmare Chica
For info on the FNaF World character of the same name, click here. :Not what you were looking for? See Chica (disambiguation). :If you are looking for her reskinned variant for the Halloween Edition, please go here. Nightmare Chica = is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 and one of the seven nightmare animatronics (eleven if the Halloween Edition animatronics are counted) in the game. She is the nightmarish incarnation of Chica and similarly to her original counterpart, she hunts for the player exclusively from the right side of the building. Failing to take key actions against Nightmare Chica will result in a jumpscare either by her in the doorway or by the Cupcake in the Bedroom. She was later reskinned to become Jack-O-Chica in the Halloween update. Appearance Nightmare Chica is a severely deteriorated and extensively modified version of the original Chica animatronic. Although the damages to her upper body are relatively minor, her suit's lower torso is completely severed from her hips. Her bib is tapered off at the bottom, almost entirely reduced to shreds. Nightmare Chica's lower legs are painted entirely orange opposed to yellow with orange feet, and her kneecaps appear to be missing. The hands both have exactly the same design as Springtrap and the other nightmare animatronics. She has orange feet featuring multiple tears that expose her endoskeleton. She still holds her Cupcake, which has been modified with a mouth of razor-sharp teeth and is seemingly autonomous. Its eyes are orange with glowing white pupils. The candlestick is thin and pale-brown in color with a large vinyl candle-light. As with all the other nightmare animatronics, Nightmare Chica's head appears to be separated into two parts. Nightmare Chica's head bears a striking resemblance to that of the original Chica model from the second game, as both are large and seemingly split from the upper jaw down. Her beak is much larger than that of the first game's Chica. Her beak is also filled with long sharp teeth with roots colored in green tint. The top right side of her mask is greatly torn, exposing much of the endoskeleton's frame and wiring. Both of her puffy cheeks appears to have holes. Her eyes are gray and metallic. Her eyes are also mismatched; her left eye is glowing red while the right one seems to be lacking a pupil, to make her look like she is half-blinded. Nightmare Chica also has four seemingly identical "tufts" of feathers on the top of her head. Behavior Nightmare Chica is a incredibly active antagonist in the first few nights. She behaves similarly to Nightmare Bonnie, except that she approaches the Bedroom through the Right Hall rather than the Left Hall. She starts in an unviewable area that connects the two halls. Then she can be seen peeking around a corner at the end of the hall or, if right next to the door, during her first jumpscare. While standing in the right doorway, it is necessary for the player to listen for breathing, as turning on the flashlight will trigger Nightmare Chica's jumpscare should she be present in the doorway, with the added incentive of there being no visual cues as to her presence. If breathing is heard, the player should hold the door closed for two to three seconds until she leaves. Should the player fail to do so, her Cupcake will sneak in while the player isn't looking and jumpscare them when the player turns around. Should audio cues be heard, it is advised to flash the hall, as if Nightmare Chica is at the end of the hall, her approach will be delayed slightly. Occasionally, metallic clanging and rustling can be heard coming from another room. This usually indicates that Nightmare Chica is not in the Right Hall though flashing the light in the hall is still advised as a safety measure. As with the other animatronics, Nightmare Chica is nowhere to be seen on Night 5, and is less active on Nightmare, with Nightmare Fredbear or Nightmare effectively taking on her role instead. Halloween Edition Jack-O-Chica is a Halloween-themed reskinned variant of Nightmare Chica that replaces her original counterpart for the Halloween Edition. Appearance The first notable difference is her color designs being completely orange in Halloween-style. Her skin color is dark golden rather than yellow. In place of her normal endoskeleton eyes, the eye sockets are quite brightly glowing orange, much like a jack o'lantern. A similar effect appears to have been applied to Jack-O-Chica's overall body, as it can be seen very prevalently around her shoulder sockets and tears from her stomach. Her endoskeleton head is entirely absent while her endoskeleton teeth remains. If one looks closely, they can see that her endoskeleton chest is also absent. Few glowing yellow tints can be seen from her teeth and mouth, allowing her endoskeleton jaw to glow in a little bit dimmed light. The only other noticeable difference is that Jack-O-Chica's feet and lower legs are slightly darker in color than that of Nightmare Chica's. Her beak and bib remains unchanged. In place of Nightmare Chica's cupcake, a large green jack o'lantern can be seen - from the Right Hall (while Jack-O-Chica's moving away when the player turns the flashlight on), the Extra menu, and even its jumpscare in the Bedroom. Interestingly, her jack o'lantern is nearly identical to the actual pumpkin from the Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Halloween update where it can be seen on The Office desk. It has triangular eyes emitting a white glow and a nose like that of a stereotypical jack o'lantern, as well as a typical zig-zag mouth and an orange glow emitted from the inside. Behavior Jack-O-Chica's behavior is almost exactly like her original variant. Interestingly, bright shining colors from within her body and head causes her to glow in the dark which can be seen while she's retreating from the Right Hall. The same effect goes to Jack-O-Bonnie. While not counting her animation as she retreats from the Right Hall, the only difference about her jumpscare animation is the speed being slightly faster than her original variant, similar to Jack-O-Bonnie's own jumpscare animation speed. Her jack o'lantern also shares the same speed limit while jumpscaring the player from the Bedroom and it seems to bounce on the floor few times. Trivia *Nightmare Chica is one of the three nightmare animatronics who doesn't appear on the main menu screen; two others are Nightmare Freddy and Nightmare themselves. *When attacked by Nightmare Chica inside the bedroom, the Cupcake will perform the jumpscare. **Nightmare Chica is not seen at all during this jumpscare, suggesting that she throws the Cupcake into the room rather than entering it herself, or that the Cupcake somehow sneaks in on its own, supported by it seemingly hovering in midair during its jumpscare. ***This is the Cupcake's only appearance in the entire series in which it attacks the player. *The behavior in which Nightmare Chica approaches the Bedroom via the Right Hall is similar to that of her counterpart, Chica, who approaches The Office through the East Hall in the first game. **This behavior also correlates with Chica's crawling through the Right Air Vent to enter The Office in the second game. *Nightmare Chica is the only nightmare animatronic to have mismatched eyes. *On occasion, an animatronic can be heard knocking around pots and pans in the house's kitchen, which is possibly a reference to how the original Chica could be heard in the Kitchen knocking around pots in Five Nights at Freddy's. *Nightmare Chica appears to have five fingers on each hand, as opposed to the four-fingered hands of the original Chica. **This also applies to the other Nightmare animatronics, with the exception of Plushtrap. The reason for this is unclear though it may simply be an aesthetic choice to give the Nightmare animatronics a more menacing appearance. *Nightmare Chica does not seem to be holding the Cupcake during her first jumpscare. *Nightmare Chica has three jaws, giving her the most teeth out of all nightmare animatronics so far. **This is an exaggerated and expounded reference to how Chica has the most visible endoskeleton teeth, even when in good condition, as seen in the first game. *On her teaser, Nightmare Chica's Cupcake was seen sitting on her right shoulder. This is never seen in-game. *In the "Thank You" image posted to Scott Cawthon's website, Nightmare Chica's teeth appear to be slightly longer. *This is the only counterpart of Chica to have a torn-up bib. *Nightmare Chica has a rare chance of attacking the player at 5 AM during Nightmare, without her even being active. It is unknown how or why this occurs. *Nightmare Chica is the only nightmare animatronic to carry any type of equipment. *Nightmare Chica is one of the few nightmare animatronics to fully close their mouth. **This can be easily seen in the mobile version. *Nightmare Chica is one of the two animatronics to have both of their jumpscares in the Extra menu, the other being Springtrap. Halloween Edition *Nightmare Chica (as Jack-O-Chica) is one of the two nightmare animatronics to receive a recolored variant for the Halloween Edition, the other one being Nightmare Bonnie. *The still image of Jack-O-Chica's jumpscare from the Halloween Edition's fifth teaser is incredibly brighter than from in-game. *The first frame of Jack-O-Chica's jumpscare seems to be much different than the others (e.g, the "light" inside of her is less bright). It is unknown why this happens. *In the jack o'lantern's jumpscare, it seems to be having an odd shape than what it looks like on the Extra menu. *Jack-O-Chica is Chica's only counterpart to equip something else instead of the cupcake. Errors *Strangely, the Cupcake while attacking the player plays the same sound byte as the other nightmare animatronics during its jumpscare, but on the Extra menu, Plushtrap's higher-pitched jumpscare sound byte is heard instead. *When Nightmare Chica retreats once seen, her chin appears to clip through her shoulder. This is easier to see on the brightened image. *When Jack-O-Chica retreats once seen, her reflection on the window disappears. |-| Gallery= Gameplay nc_peek.gif|Nightmare Chica retreating (click to animate). Chica pre attack.png|Nightmare Chica in the frame before her attack. Halloween Edition Jack-O-Chica Hallway Scare.gif|Jack-O-Chica retreating (click to animate). JackOChicaPreAttack.png|Jack-O-Chica's still image, before attacking the player. Notice the many differences. Brightened Nightmare_Chica_Right_Hall_Brightend.gif|Nightmare Chica retreating in the Right Hall, brightened (click to animate). N.ChicaPreAttackBright.png|Nightmare Chica's still image, before attacking the player, brightened and saturated for clarity. JackOChicaPreAttackBright.png|Jack-O-Chica's still image, before attacking the player, brightened and saturated for clarity. Miscellaneous Five Nights at Freddy's 4 fnaf4 teaser 3.png|Nightmare Chica in the third teaser. NightmareChicaExtra.jpg|Nightmare Chica in the Extra Menu. Halloween Edition BOO.jpg|Jack-O-Chica as seen in her respective teaser. Jack o chica by thatguy395-d9ey89t.png|Jack-O-Chica in the Extra menu. Others thankyou.jpg|Nightmare Chica, featured with all (excluding the phantoms) of the other animatronics throughout the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. Brightened Nightmare Chica bright.png|Nightmare Chica in the third teaser, brightened. |-|Audio = Gameplay The sound Nightmare Chica/Jack-O-Chica makes when attacking the player. Warning: Loud! The sound Nightmare Chica's cupcake/Jack-O-Chica's jack o'lantern makes when attacking the player in the extra menu. Warning: Loud! The breathing sounds Nightmare Chica/Jack-O-Chica makes when right outside the right door. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Characters Category:Nightmares Category:Females